


He kissed you?!

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, POV John Watson, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: John und Greg treffen sich auf ein Pint Guiness, und Greg hat wirklich spannende Neuigkeiten ...





	He kissed you?!

Greg und ich hatten uns auf ein Pint Guiness in unserem Stamm Pub getroffen und was er mir dort erzählte, konnte ich kaum glauben.

„En... Entschuldige. Ich denke nicht das ich ...“ Ich werfe meine Stirn in Falten  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden.“  
„Er hat dich geküsst?“ Entfährt es mir erstaunt  
„Ja“  
„Mycroft Holmes küsst Leute?“ Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen  
„Er ist überraschend gut da drin“. 

Er schien nicht weniger verblüfft zu sein als ich dieses kleine lächeln gepaart mit diesem speziellen funkeln in den Augen zeigte mir das es ihm scheinbar sehr gefallen hatte.  
Das konnte ja was werden...


End file.
